Topher Allen
"Earth Defenders, Save The People! Black Darkness Ranger!" ''-- Topher Allen'' Backstory Topher comes from an extremely wealthy family and has everything always handed to him on a silver platter. He's always gotten by with a free pass through life, often cheating through school and planning to live off of his parent's money for the rest of his life. Unfortunately for him his parents are making him go to college to become a real estate agent so he can continue to live his extremely wealthy lifestyle on his own. Also, despite his free pass, Topher always felt like he was being shown up by his older brother, who plays the violin in the opera, and that his parents always focused on taking care of his younger brother, leaving him feeling pushed aside. This is not only what led into his cheating and such, but also led to reckless behavior. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Topher is what you would call snobby and entitled. He believes he can do whatever he wants when he wants to and no one would be the wiser. He also always pays others to do things for him and can be found putting people down for not doing it for him. As a result of never doing anything for himself, he's not very skilled at many things or very smart. He's also a bit of a flirtatious and wild one, always going to parties and hitting on anyone he feels like, even if he's not looking for an official relationship with them. Due to his BPD, he can be easily hurt when others insult or are rude to him, and will often be hard to gain his trust back. When he really finds a group of people he likes, however, he tends to become very attached to them and will care about them very much, almost to an extreme level. He does, unfortunately, split between loving someone to death and hating them, though he almost always feels bad when he hurts others and can be very empathetic about it. He's also extremely emotional, though he has a difficult time expressing them, so they often come out much too wildly, or even occasionally too mildly. Trivia * Though unaware of it, Topher has no true friends, as most of them stick with him for his money. * Along with this, he also is unaware that he has BPD (borderline personality disorder), and displays the symptoms of: ** Frantic efforts to avoid being abandoned by friends and family. ** Impulsive behaviors that can have dangerous outcomes, such as excessive spending, unsafe sex, substance abuse or reckless driving. ** Identity disturbance, such as a significant and persistent unstable self-image or sense of self. ** Emotional instability due to significant reactivity of mood (e.g., intense episodic dysphoria, irritability, or anxiety usually lasting a few hours and only rarely more than a few days). ** Transient, stress-related paranoid thoughts or severe dissociative symptoms ** Inappropriate, intense or uncontrollable anger—often followed by shame and guilt. * Another symptom of his BPD that shows up in the story is when he makes Dylan into his 'favorite person', a person he values above everyone else and who determines how he feels about himself, with or without her knowledge. ** This causes a rift between the two when they find out, making them both worry that Topher's love for her may not be true if he was healthy, though they eventually get back together when they resolve the issues. * TBA